As an example of a vibration isolating device provided between a vibration source such as an engine or the like and a vibration transmitted part such as a vehicle body or the like, there is a torque rod. This torque rod is provided at both ends thereof with rubber bushings one of which is mounted on the side of the vibration source such as the engine or the like, and the other of which is mounted on the side of the vibration transmitted part such as the vehicle body or the like.
Moreover, as the bushing used for a connecting portion relative to the vibration transmitted part, there is a cylindrical bushing. This cylindrical bushing is composed of an outer cylinder, an inner cylinder and an elastic vibration isolation main body connecting the outer cylinder and the inner cylinder. One end of the torque rod is mounted through the inner cylinder on the vibration transmitted part such as the vehicle body by a mounting shaft, and the other end thereof is mounted on the vibration source side such as the engine or the like (as an example, see a patent reference 1).